


5 Times Kirk Is A Lothario

by Hawkens



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkens/pseuds/Hawkens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times James T Kirk instigated a sexual experience and 1 time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaila

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or anything related to it/from it.

"...so then I was trying to explain how it's actually not at all a cute and subtle flirting gesture to shake hands with a surgeon just after he washed his hands to get ready to go into surgery, it is actually a stupid and pointless waste of time that I really could've spent, I don't know, saving someone's life, that I now have to spend rewashing my hands for another 5 minutes. And I mean five solid minutes of just scrubbing and hell Jim, you're not listening to me at all are you?"

It was only when the background noise of his best friend's voice had ceased did James Kirk rip his eyes away from the gorgeously luminescent green skinned girl wearing an extreme short skirt. Instead he blinked at Leonard McCoy blankly, realizing he was glaring at him. "You were...what?" Quickly before he could cut in, Kirk rolled his eyes, "Wait, you're still talking about Adams the other day? Dude, Bones, that was _blatant_ flirting. She thought she was being cute! She wants you."

Bones didn't seem to be comforted by that thought. Surprisingly, considering the size of Nurse Adams' boobs. Kirk has seen them, he would know. "That's not...even the point. She _knew_ she was being a pain in the ass, how is that attractive?"

Shrugging, Kirk found his eyes sliding back to the alien who was now looking back at him as she took a long drink of her water. "What does it matter if it makes sense? That's what she was thinking, and she wants you. You should fuck her." Subconsciously Kirk licked his lips wishing he was the apple the green goddess was now biting into as she looked back at her friends.

When that received no reply from his friend, Kirk ripped his eyes away again to find Bones staring at him. It was a weird look, almost like he didn't know him. " _What?_ "

Rolling his eyes, Bones scrapes a hand over his scruffy chin. "Never mind, Jim, it's pointless to talk to you when your mind is clearly on...other things." Glancing over at the girl, Bones laughs before standing and getting ready to go. "Yeah, well just try not to break any furniture this time. I don't have any money to loan you."

"That was _one_ time!" Kirk exclaims indignantly, also standing. But he does not receive a reply as Bones heads off. Probably to class or work or something equally boring. But that's no matter, because he was right, Kirk has his mind on _other_ things just now.

Walking confidently right over to the gorgeous alien, Kirk slides into the seat next to her. Leaning an elbow on the table he rests his chin in his hand and stares at her, openly. When her equally attractive red haired friend nods to him, her attention turns his way once more and he smiles fully. "Hey there, I couldn't help but notice you across the way. My name is Jim, and yours?"

In his experience there was really no need for any kind of pick up lines. Usually just going over to women and saying his name worked. Especially when accompanied by a smile. Rarely did they require more work than that and this time is no exception.

"Gaila," she replies in a low tone, already shifting a little closer to him and away from her friend who has a very Bones-ian reaction of a snort and roll of the eyes. Honestly, some people just did not appreciate human sexuality...or alien sexuality as the case may be.

"Gaila..." Kirk replies, holding the name out pleasantly with a slight smirk, enjoying the look of interest in her eyes. Sitting back a little again he extends his hand which she takes and after a moment shakes, "a pleasure. I must say I'm fascinated in the...study, of other cultures. Why don't you come over to my place some time and we can get to know each other?"

"Sometime...what's wrong with right now?" Ah, not shy then. Perfect.

"Not a damn thing, Gaila."

\----------

By the time they make it into the shower Kirk really doesn't know how he could've possibly gone as long as his 6 months at the Academy without having met her before. Later is better than never but still, to think of all the time he could've been having fun before...

The feel of her smooth soft hand rubbing over his hip distracts him from his train of thought as he takes several steps toward her, pushing her back against the wall several inches under the showerhead. "What are you...tired already?" She teases, resting comfortably against the wall as her hand drops to rub just above his dick. "I had thought the tales of human stamina..."

"Oh you heard right." Kirk interrupts her quickly, pushing his hips into hers, already feeling himself start to harden again. "It was just my thoughts for you, Gaila..." Leaning his face into her hair he licks against her ear as he turns on the hot water, "with how much screaming you did before, thought your voice could use the break..."

A gasp escapes her, turning into a low groaning moan as his teeth scrape over her ear. Turns out she has very sensitive ears. "How...considerate..." she groans but shakes her head, "But you must be remembering someone else, I don't...scream."

"Oh you don't, do you?" Kirk asks, pulling his face away to look her in the eyes, unable to hide the steely glint at the challenge. Already he could feel his erection swelling and filling, "So no matter how badly you want it, you need it, you-"

"Never want it more than the guy." Gaila cuts in evenly, spreading her legs a little and pushing a little against him to get under the spray of the water. It's a good ploy and he is briefly distracted as the water soaks her hair, falls down her glistening green skin, over her perfect boobs and nipples, her waist and over her stomach, and down her legs.

Feeling the water hit him in the chest as well, Kirk looks through it into her eyes, his own overwhelmed with desire for her as he pushes harder against her again, hands going to grip her wrists and hold them high and hard above her head. "First time for everything, and I _love_ being the first."

Before she can reply he kisses her hard, pushing the whole of his body harder against her soft and smooth one. Thrusting his tongue aggressively into her mouth he kisses her like he needs her. Like she is the only thing keeping him alive. His tongue rubbing and licking hard over her teeth and tongue and he moans hard into it as she starts to suck on his tongue and fuck that has all the memories for him.

Shifting both her hands to hold them with one of his own is an easy task and he keeps them pinned as he drops his now free hand to rub between her thighs. She slick and smooth all over and he can tell how much she wants him. Her nipples are hard and he can feel her wetness throbbing around his fingers.

Breaking the kiss, he scrapes his teeth hard over her lips biting and sucking her bottom lip as they part, drawing a sharp gasp. "Fuck you're hot..." he grunts against her, squeezing her wrists in his hands. "I feel it on you, in you, I know you're so fucking hot...and tight..." Growling lowly in the back of his throat he pushes her harder against the wall of the shower. "I feel it, you, so wet, I knooow, you need it too."

Her pupils are blown wide, her face flushed as far as he can tell, from the shade she was before. Her breathing is coming in fast, her breasts pushing against him hard as she pushes more into him, mumbling lowly. "Yees, fuck, Jim, I want...you know I-"

" _Need_ " he insists, abruptly releasing her hands so he can grab her by the waist. Hauling her up he lets out a low satisfied moan as her perfect legs wrap quickly and easily around his waist, positioning her just above his now aching and throbbing cock. "You need it..." he continues, panting from his own want, lost in the moment. "You need to take the hard, thick good cock because you love it so fucking much and feel it missing like a hole in you. That needs to be filllled."

She is now rocking against him letting out low gasping noises, squeezing around his waist with her legs and she's so fucking sexy it takes all his strength of will not to lower her onto him now. Staring at her heatedly through the steam and water drenching them both he digs his fingers into her hips and waist. "Say it. Saay it, Gaila."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck," she whines, clearly not wanting to, holding on to her resolve by a thread. Sensing that he grits his teeth groaning as he lowers her ever so slightly so the head of his dick brushes and rubs at her, rocking her body gently against him, so gentle and slight, and fuck he can't possibly keep this up another-"YES fuck I need it fucking hell I need you, Jim, please fuuucking fuck FUCK ME!"

And so, victoriously, he does.


	2. Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual choking in this chapter.

"You did not tell me that you had met...me."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kirk turned to look towards the open doorway, grinning at the look on Spock's face. "Oh yeah, um, that. Sorry?"

Spock gave his head a slight shake. "You misunderstand me. That was not accusatory. Rather, your likelihood of successfully persuading me to step down as Captain would have been much higher had you told me." Here Spock gives him that look again. "I find it curious you did not."

Sighing a little, Kirk shoves the last of his boxes away. Although he's beyond thrilled to be the Captain of the Enterprise without even, technically, having to graduate, he could've done without the packing and moving on such an abrupt deadline. Rolling his head back and stretching a little he finally replies, "Yeah well you know what...you...said. Galaxy ending paradox and all that."

Still the Vulcan is standing in the doorway staring at him and Kirk is about to invite him in further to relax when he does so on his own, crossing the rest of the threshold and shutting the door behind him, speaking as he does so, "No. That's not it. You were not in the least bit concerned just now upon hearing I had met him."

Rubbing a hand tiredly over his face, Kirk shrugs and flops down to sit on his bed. "Yeah, well...maybe not so much." Leaning comfortably back on his arms, Kirk smirks up at Spock. "Maybe a part of me wanted to go the more difficult route. Piss you off. See what happens. You had just marooned me on that ice death trap after all."

Nodding slightly, Spock lets out a low hum, "Yes, I remember. If you find it comforting to know. Both doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Uhura were none too pleased with that choice."

"What, really? Uhura was pissed?" Kirk questions, surprised. It was not a shock that Bones wasn't happy about it, he was never happy anyway. But Kirk had the distinct impression that Uhura would side with Spock above anyone, especially himself.

"Yes." Spock replies shortly, hesitating for a moment before taking a seat in the chair near Kirk's desk. "Although...I suppose it's possible I am misinterpreting human behavior, but it did seem to be at least one factor in our break up."

"Whoa whoa, back up there Spock!" Kirk exclaims jumping up to gape at his first commander who looks at him passively in return. "You and Uhura? You guys broke up?! When? Why?" As shocking as it was to discover they had been dating at all...still, the last Kirk had seen them together they were making out before he and Spock set off to confront Nero.

Carefully controlled deep eyes met his own as Spock evenly replied. "Yes. Although she did not spell out all of her reasons. Chief among them seemed to be..."

Spock hesitated, leaving Kirk with baited breath. "Well? Come on, Spock, you know you can tell me, right? I mean we had each others backs? Maybe I can help you! I'm good with girls." This earned him a rather unfair unimpressed look. Okay, so maybe he wasn't the best with _Nyota_ , specifically, but he was good at getting girls in general? "You can't just leave it hanging there, Spock, you started, now you have to tell me."

Seeming to think about that a moment Spock finally nodded. "Fair enough. Chief among the reasons we broke up seemed to be my lack of experience with humanity, sexually. Which seems to have been interpreted as a lack of desire. This reason seems to permeate her general opinion of me causing everything I do to be scrutinized in a different light. I see you are gaping at me, Captain, which point is so unbelievable to you?"

"I...you...you mean...beyond the fact that she dumped you because you _wouldn't_ fuck her?" Kirk questioned when he finally found the ability to speak once more.

Maybe it shouldn't have been so shocking to him, but really, it was. Sure, Spock was reserved and maybe even a little detached. But even Kirk himself had managed to tap into a part of his passion, if only his anger. It had been so vibrant and intense that even that minute of expression had been overwhelming...it was hard to imagine Spock would be anything but that in bed.

Shifting a little, Kirk found he was suddenly considerably more uncomfortable in the pants. Hoping that Spock wouldn't notice, he realized that the Vulcan hadn't spoken since his own last words which were maybe a bit brash. "I just...I mean, that's not...exactly a problem I've ever experienced."

"Yes, so I have heard." Spock replied with a slight shake of his head, "and part of the reason I had deduced telling you wouldn't be helpful, and indeed it is not."

"Hey that's not fair, Spock!" Kirk replied, standing - albeit with slight difficulty. "I may not have been on your end of it, but I can still help you! I mean you said half of your problem is just with human sexuality, right? Well I am kind of an expert on that topic."

Disbelieving, Spock crosses his arms. "That may be, but there isn't anything you can do to educate me further. I have read up more than enough on the subject and know both male and female erogenous zones-"

"But you would agree that book learning is different to a more hands on approach wouldn't you, Spock?" Kirk interrupts him quickly, his mind whirling at the revelation that Spock had looked up _males_ as well as females. "And that both are necessary to completely master any subject?"

"I..." Now it was Spock's turn to look at Kirk with his mouth slightly agape. It was an unusual but attractive look for the Vulcan. "Captain, if you are suggesting-"

"You _can_ call me Jim, you know..." Kirk interrupts again moving a little closer. Slowly he moves a hand and rests it passively on Spock's shoulder. "We're not exactly on duty right now, Spock."

"Be that as it may, Capt-"

"Jim." Kirk said a little more forcefully, rubbing in with his fingers at Spock's shoulder in deep circles.

"Jim..." Spock conceded, "I don't think this is...an advisable course of action."

Laughing lowly, Kirk notices that Spock hasn't pulled away. "Lesson number one, Spock, about human behavior? Sexuality? It has very _little_ to do with thinking." Before he thought better of it Kirk swiftly hurled both legs around Spock's slim waist, sitting on him on the chair and dropping his other hand to Spock's other shoulder, rubbing more deeply with both hands. Resting his forehead against Spock's, Kirks voice is low, "Don't think...feel."

Kirk can feel the effort and tension in Spock's body from how stiff and still he is. Still that doesn't dissuade him from moving his hands over Spock's shoulders and towards his neck rubbing deeply and shifting his body down a little, moving his legs around the chair legs and Spock's. From his position he can feel Spock's dick harden beneath him and it causes his own body to react more.

"I know you have it in you, Spock..." Kirk continues to whisper, blowing his breath across the Vulcan's fine features. "It may be difficult, finding who you are, but I know you have a wild side, I've...felt, your passion before. You just have to relax, let it go, let yourself feel what you feel...naturally."

Meeting Kirk's eyes, Spock licks his lips speaking unsteadily, "You've...felt it? Before?" As Kirk thrusts his aching dick forward in his pants grinding against Spock's stomach, he can see Spock remembering. "The...wait, but...I choked you? That was not a good outcome, Jim!"

"Mmhmm," Kirk grinned at him, "weeeell...that just depends, Spock. It was fitting, in the moment...And I wouldn't exactly call it bad either..."

Moving his hand away from rubbing Spock's shoulder he instead grabbed Spock's hand and lifted it to his throat. "I _felt_ you, Spock." Kirk looks into his eyes and speaks honestly, "I didn't expect it either, but...I felt you, I felt what you had to offer, the rush of life, the...fuck, the _power_ you have..." Feeling his voice drop, still Kirk continues to roll his hips into Spock's body, "you were like an uncontrollable beast that took what he wanted and what you wanted then, to choke me, yes, but my response, you wanted it, I felt...consumed by you. Believe me, Spock, I didn't expect it, but..holy fuck was I hard...for you."

That seems to do it almost as though something was unleashed in Spock. Abruptly his hands grip Kirk's body hard, squeezing them together and gripping him as Spock dives forward. "Fuuuuck..." Kirk groans as he hits the floor hard, head hitting against it so that he sees stars. Blinking, he realizes that Spock is stripping. Straining to sit up, to see, for his eyes to work correctly he's quickly shoved back down onto the floor, wincing.

"You wanted to see what I have, _Jim_ , so be it." Spock's voice is low and gravelly his tone and the sight of his now naked, strong legs, waist, and most importantly his dick. Blinking a few times, almost convinced he must be seeing incorrectly, Kirk's mouth drops at the sudden sight, his own dick throbbing painfully in his jeans. Spock is full, thick and long. Longer in fact than any other dick Kirk can remember seeing. And that is saying something.

"You're speechless...for once." Spock commented, Kirk's eyes flickering up to his at his words. Searching for something to say, Spock continues before he can recover. "That's fine. Words are not necessary."

Before Kirk could even think to reply Spock's entire body is back on him, hard. Hands tugging roughly at his clothes, undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his underwear. Moaning hard at the friction, Kirk leans into Spock as the Vulcan kisses him, their tongues battling in his own mouth as his hands lift to run across the tips of Spock's ears. Something he had always wanted to do.

Spock's hands meanwhile busy themselves rubbing hard all over Kirk's dick, making him moan louder into the kiss, rapidly running out of breath. Those hands then drop to grip his bare ass hard, Spock moving between his legs which he opens willingly for him. Lost in the sensation, Kirk is barely away of anything but the taste of him. He is spicy, musky and utterly addictive, kissing as though he needs Kirk's touch and kiss to breathe.

Finally Kirk _has_ to break the kiss gasping for air as he wrenches his head to the side. Chest heaving, head spin he tries to speak. "Spock...wait, I...it's been...I need...fuuuuuck..." Whatever he was trying to say is lost as he feels two of the Vulcan's fingers thrust roughly into him. It hurts more than Kirk would have thought, but then it has been a while since he'd been the one taking it.

Panting for breath, Kirk grasps a hand into Spock's short black hair, the Vulcan's breath hot on his face, "That's it, Jim...this is what you wanted, what you recommended, isn't it? I break lose...I...indulge..." Blinking up at Spock, adjusting to the two fingers, Kirk lets out a low grunt as he pulls the fingers out and instead he can feel the tip of his cock rubbing at his ass.

By this point, Kirk's own dick is leaking heavily between them slackening both their shirts with his precum. "Remember this is what happens...remember this moment, the next time you want to goad me, Jiiim..." Spock lets out a low moan of his own as his cock pushes against the pliant body beneath him. Leaning on one arm, Spock brings his other hand up to wrap hard and abruptly around Kirk's throat, not closing his fingers, just enough so Kirk can really feel it, feel the power behind his words. It makes even more precum spurt between them.

"Spock..." Kirk gasps as he feels it become slowly harder to breathe, Spock squeezing his hand ever so slightly. But whatever it is that's wrong with Kirk is right there enjoying every kinky moment, willing Spock to close that fist as he feels his heart beating hard in his chest. Then all at once he can breath again, gasping for air just in time to let out a loud shout as Spock plunges hard into him, pinning him to the floor with his cock.

As the pleasure and pain wrack his body, Kirk tells himself that he really has to remember to goad Spock more often.

\----------

"I don't...know that Uhura likes choking though..."

"What?"

The blank stare he receives from Spock as the Vulcan looks up from tying his shoes makes Kirk laugh aloud before repeating the words. "Uhura? Choking? I know I was helping you, but..." Kirk runs a hand through his own sweat slickened hair, "That might not be the way to go with her."

"I _know_ that, Jim, I-"

Whatever it is Spock was about to say Kirk will never know. For at that precise moment his dorm room door opened and in strolled Bones with Sulu and Chekov just behind him. "Oh good god man!" Bones exclaimed eloquently at the sight of the sex mussed Vulcan standing quickly with his hair still a mess and a flush on his face.

Or, you know, it might've been Kirk himself lounging comfortably still half naked, leaning up against the bed, dried cum on and in him, his dick resting against his thigh. Could've been that.

After a moment of staring blankly Bones tried to cover Chekov's eyes as best he could, muttering something about him being just a kid, but it was not before Kirk had a chance to wink at the kid. You know, just for the hell of it.

"This the last, the absolute _last_ time I ever agree to do you a favor, Jim!" Bones spits out, ushering the others out, turning to glare at him as Spock slips quickly from the room. "To think we were going to help you move!"

"Well you know, to be fair," Kirk starts with amusement meeting his best friend's decidedly unamused face, "you could've knocked?"


	3. Nyota Uhura

"-so and that's when I realized that, when you think about it, really really think about it, having red blood isn't that much different from having green, you know? I mean if you mixed in some blue that'd give you my blood color, you know?"

Kirk stared at the female alien in front of him, trying to make out whether or not he knew what she was talking about. Quickly, he came to the conclusion that he did. He just didn't care.

"Yeah, well...that's...true..." he replied, shifting up a little from where he had been almost sprawled across the table. To be honest, he already couldn't really remember what she had been talking about. He had seen her across the bar a half an hour ago, she had an intriguing body - particularly a long tongue he was interested in exploring. But apparently the only thing she was interested in doing with it was talk. A lot. Good god did she talk.

With a start he realized she'd slipped into another monologue about the first time she had ever tasted human food. Now he understood his species would be considered exotic by others during his space exploration mission - he was only two weeks into it, but that was to be expected. But really, he didn't have to have a play by play account of how amazing avocados are.

"-because my sister had always said that about humans. I never really noticed, do you all taste that way?"

"Yeah it is true..." Kirk nodded, having no idea what she was asking. His eyes were fixed upon two people across the bar - a human and an alien but so much more to him than that. It was Nyota Uhura and Spock.

Unaware of how the girl in front of his eyes were widening with surprise and appreciation, he instead watch the subtle conversation going on between his two crewmates. Shockingly, it had seemed that his having sex with Spock hadn't seemed to help his and Uhura's relationship.

Which Kirk still maintains it might have if only Spock had realized that he probably shouldn't _tell_ her flat out that they had had sex. In hindsight it made sence that he did, but Kirk wished he had had a little more warning first. The looks he got from his Lieutenant these days were downright icy.

Kirk jerked a little at the feel of something rubbing against his ankle. Blinking he glanced down and realized it was one of the girl's tails wrapping around his ankle and leg and rubbing lightly. It might have been horny to him if he hadn't been so otherwise distracted. Looking up into her face, he found her staring at him expectantly. Taking a long drink first, Kirk let out a breath, "Uhm, sorry? What was that?"

Her reply was a pout that turned her full lips up, cute enough that he almost leaned into her, but at that moment across the way there was a loud slap followed by a shriek. Jerking up to his feet instinctively, ready to rush to the aid of whomever might need it, Kirk was startled to see that the slap had come from Uhura - as evidenced by the handprint left on Spock's face.

Cursing himself for looking away, Kirk watched her breath heavily before turning resolutely back to the bar, clutching a shot glass. It seemed she had also thrown the drink in his face from the way it was sliding slowly down his face and into his clothing. Spock watched her for a moment before turning and walking away. For a Vulcan the look Spock shot him on the way out was...murderous.

"I can't believe it! Such scandal! And look, that drink she threw soaked Sakria, oh, I must go check on her!"

Ah, so that would've been the screamer. Kirk watched...the girl, he didn't even know her name, with whom he had been flirting with rush to the aid of her friend who was still wailing about the state of her clothes. Perhaps Kirk should've been insulted that such a small thing dragged her attention away from him but at the moment he really couldn't care less.

Pushing himself up, Kirk pushed his way somewhat unsteadily through the dance floor, making a beeline for the bar. Along the way he felt someone...something...rub over his ass but he remained resolutely focused until he reached where he was going, flopping down in the barstool next to Uhura.

Without looking up from her drink she snapped, "I do _not_ want to talk to you."

"Yeah, well, so don't talk then." Kirk replied simply with a shrug. Even in his seat he leaned more against the bar, sprawling an arm over it, he gestured to the bartender. "I'll take the tab, give her whatever she wants, double for me."

"I don't need _you_ to buy my drinks, Captain." Uhura still wasn't looking at him and her voice was low.

But Kirk recognized the tone, how the venom was forced. So he replied simply again, "Then don't drink them."

And really he had to give her credit. The drink lay in front of her for a whole 30 seconds before she downed it.

\----------

The wood that made up the bar top was really fascinating. It was dark and rich oak, polished and smooth. Without a doubt it had to be the nicest bar top that Kirk had ever had the pleasure of resting his cheek on. Of course even he realized that most of the time when he was in a bar and had reason to rest his face on the bar it was because he was getting his ass kicked and couldn't expend the effort to raise his head to come back for more.

This time was different, however. This time his body felt warm and light, his head clouded and slow but pain free. Opening his eyes took a great deal of effort, squinting through the smoke and haze until he could see. The lighting in the bar was dim, shadows playing around the room which was still filled with people, music pounding a steady beat into his head.

"I...I like this song." Kirk stated to no one in particular as he struggled to sit up straighter, grinning pleasantly at the person he was sitting next to...which was Uhura, right! Uhura. Shaking his head a little he straightened his back, causing it to crack as he stretched, enjoying the change of position.

"Annnd here I was starting to think you'd passed out..." Uhura replied, looking over at him with a kind of half smirk, "I was juuust about to draw a moustache on your face. It'd suit you, riiiight over here!" Lifting her finger she mimed drawing it over his lips without touching him, laughing.

Seeing her like that, Kirk couldn't help but smile in return. When she laughed her eyes lit up her entire face and she looked...really beautiful. "I like it when you smile...I haven't seen it much..." Kirk commented with a slight nod. "I can definitely see more, why he loves you."

And Kirk regretted how immediately her expression soured, her full soft lips twisting into a frown as she shook her head. "No. He doesn't." She said matter of factly. "You don't know what you're talking about. Of course, no one would expect _you_ to..." she scoffed.

Although he wasn't _entirely_ sure, Kirk felt like he should be insulted. "Hey! What's tha' supposed to mean?" He asked, swiveling in his seat more to face her. She stared back at him, her eyes slightly wide, incredulous. "What?!" he demanded again.

"You...you really, honestly, don't think you did anything wrong, do you?"

It was obvious what she was talking about and it was equally obvious that there was something that he had done wrong. The problem was he really didn't know what that was. Knowing it wasn't the right, he answered anyway, "Uhhm...no?"

Unexpectedly she leaned both of her elbows on the bar, her head falling into her hands as she laughed and laughed. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that it was a mocking laugh so he just stared at her, watching her entire body shake with the force of her laughter.

As she continued to laugh he found himself distracted, studying her. Her perfect ponytail had loosened, bits of her hair sticking out at odd angles. She was still wearing her work clothing, always the professional even off the clock. Still, Kirk noticed how her dress was riding up her thighs revealing more smooth skin the harder she laughed. Forcing his eyes back up to her face he was startled to see tears were slipping from her eyes which she worked hard to wipe away.

"Oh, hey, hey there, Nyota, it's okay..." Kirk immediately replied somewhat awkwardly, leaning in and handing her a napkin from the bar.

Taking the napkin from him, she carefully wiped her eyes and sighed before balling it up. Watching her, he saw her hand suddenly become a fist as she grit her teeth and opened her hand, suddenly glaring at him and now it was his turn to get hit, though thankfully not across the face.

"What in the hell is the matter with you?" She hissed while Kirk rubbed his arm, surprised that that had actually kind of hurt. "You really think you can just...seduce Spock, claim it was for me and then think you get to comfort me after?"

"I...you...are you..." Kirk started to reply before forcing himself to stop. He was fairly sure that now was _not_ the time to ask if she was bipolar.

"Am I _what_?" She asked him heatedly, face still damp with tears. Almost as though she could guess what he was thinking, she went on. "Am I, what? Insane? For actually thinking that he wanted...could want..." Shaking her head she turned away, putting her face back into her hands, scrubbing with it.

Frowning, Kirk shook his head, "No...no, you're definitely not insane, about that - at all! You're not insane, Uhura!" He insisted, moving a hand to touch her back lightly before thinking better of it and dropping his hand by his side again. Better not to poke the lion...lioness.

Instead he spoke earnestly to her, leaning in a little closer. "Uhura, I know you...don't want to hear it from me. But, Spock, he...really, really loves you. He never wanted to hurt you, he doesn't get emotions..." waving his hand he went on. "He's a Vulcan. But he cares for you, deeply, even when he was with me, he-"

Suddenly he found himself cut off as she let out an exasperated sounding gasping shout, shaking her head. " _No_ , Kirk, no. You _don't_ fucking get it. I know he cares about me, I know I'm like a...sister, to him..." she spits out the word disgusted, "I know, because he doesn't want me."

Startled, Kirk finds her turning towards him and shifting back into his own personal space, getting right up close and personal into his face. "I'm talking about...the one thing you should know something about, Captain." He is transfixed on her eyes, they're shining with an emotion he has never seen from her and he finds his mouth going dry. "Lust. Pure and simple, but deep, ingrained, undeniable _want_." Letting out a breath, her jaw tightens. "And it's something...I'm not...good enough, to make him feel."

Gasping slightly, it suddenly hit Kirk that although she seemed so strong, so defiant and prideful, it was possible that she...wasn't. It was entirely possible that this was the awkward 12 year old with skinny legs, knobby knees and braces that was shining through the drop dead gorgeous woman in front of him.

Just that thought alone completely blew his mind, that she could think that _anyone_ would ever turn her down. But it was so...true. And the problem was...there was nothing Kirk could do to help her. He hated feeling helpless, but, there was nothing he could do when he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

Going with his gut had always served him well in the past, however, so Kirk put very little thought into it as he wrapped his hand behind her head, gripped her hair lightly and pressed his lips sloppily against her own. She was soft and warm and already Kirk knew that maybe it was his gut and his dick he was listening to in this case.

She gasped into the kiss as though in shock, holding still for a moment before pushing him back with her hands into his chest. But then she gripped his shirt to hold him close to her as her wide eyes looked into his own, "What...what do you think you're doing?!"

There was no hate in the question this time. No bitterness. Her eyes were still shining with that look he couldn't place but he wanted to run his lips all over her gorgeous and smooth skin until she was moaning beneath him. "I'm...showing you...you're wrong..." he explained shortly, blowing a breath over her lips, enjoying the way she shivered in response. Rubbing his other hand still through her hair, almost soothingly, he inhaled her scent, moving his lips back to rub and kiss ever so gently against her own, "everyone, everyone, wants you."

Still, she hadn't kissed back, but neither had she pushed him away. She seemed to be frozen in some kind of internal battle and that was just fine with Kirk. Gave him time to enjoy the moment, which he did. Gently, he licks his tongue, sliding it over her full lips, not sliding inside, yet, not pushing, just enjoying her closeness, her taste. It's something he's dreamed about since the first time he met her.

Kissing slowly over the side of her mouth, he can feel her pulse quicken. Rubbing his hand slowly down to the base of her neck, he rubs in with his fingers as he whispers huskily against her ear. "You're so hot, Uhura...soo sleek, sexy, your body, hair, your taste, fuuuuck..." he moans out gently against her, "I could show you, I could _show_ you so much...how much, always wanted to..." He could feel her still tense as he licked his tongue over her ear, brushing it with his teeth as he groaned lowly, "I could show you...what Spock wants to do to you."

Finally, that gets a reaction. "Fuck..." she whispers somewhat brokenly before she abruptly pushes her body hard and more fully against his, knocking them both back into his bar stool. Losing his balance he falls down into the seat, groaning lowly as the bar edge stabs him in the back but he's quickly distracted by the feel of Uhura on him, over him, hands running over his body.

And the next thing he knows the bar tender and some of the alien security are lurking above them and she pulls away from him. He, and his dick, are loathe to loose the connection however as he stumblingly follows closely behind her. When she turns and goes into the ladies restroom he blinks stupidly at the door, unsure if she had even been aware of him following.

Apparently that isn't too big of a bother to him as he strides into the lady's bathroom which is, thankfully, open, and right over to her. She's leaning against the sink, breathing hard and looking at herself in the reflection. Through the mirror her eyes meet his and she douses her face with water, scrubbing with her hands before turning to look at him. "I don't think-"

"You shouldn't!" he interrupts loudly, moving closer to her and pushing her gently back, resting his hands lightly on her hips. "Think, I mean...you shouldn't..."

Biting her lips she lets out a low moan and pushes her chest into his body. Moving his hand down, he rubs at the hem of her dress, sliding up her leg as she shakes her head again as though to clear it. "I mean it! It's not...a good idea...you...especially you, god, Kirk."

Frowning, this time Kirk is positive he is insulted by that. Gripping his fingers more tightly over her legs he thrusts his hips into her, allowing his now aching erection to press into her hip as his lips pull back and he groans, "It was good enough for Spock."

That was bad. And he knew it was bad the moment it left his mouth. Wincing a little, he begins to pull back, to apologize before she slaps him again. But to his complete and total surprise she doesn't she just lets out a loud growl and then she's kissing him hard, she's wrapping her arms around her body and squeezing hard.

Not one to ignore that kind of enthused reaction, Kirk grips up her legs hard, squeezing her ass and pushing up her skirt to sit her on the sink, pulling down her panty hose to bunch at her feet inside her shoes. He is sober enough to recognize he doesn't have a condom so it can't be quite everything he's ever dreamed, but he's resolute to make so many things up to her.

And plus he does love doing it. He sinks down to his knees and spreads her thighs, holding them apart with his hands and her folds with his thumbs as he presses his mouth into her. Looking up he sees she has her body and head thrown back against the mirror and wall of the sink, one of her hands moving to grip his hair. Savoring the moment he moans into her at the way her lips move wordlessly and she licks her own lips. He can't wait to have that mouth on him and he throbs painfully in his pants.

But, first thing is first. And he sinks his face into her delicious wet heat, tongue moving eagerly.

\----------

"Look at that, will you, please? Just look at it!"

"Really? Jim? I'd rather not. Do you have any idea how hard it is to study these x-rays while you prattle on endlessly about-"

"But it's so obvious!" Kirk exclaims to Bones as he leans casually against the table Bones is trying to work on, moving a hand to block the objects of Bones' obsession. When his friend glares up at him, Kirk moves his hand under Bones' jaw and forcibly makes him look over to the other end of the ship where Uhura and Spock are.

Wrenching his face away, Bones rubs a hand under his chin as he sighs, exasperated. "Okay, fine, fine, I'll bite. _What_ is so damn obvious, Jim? Because it looks to me like they're just two people standing in a hallway together talking..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kirk blinks at his friend in shock, looking back at the pair. "You really can't see it? They're totally fucking!"

Glancing back down at Bones, Kirk has to laugh at his expression. "And you know this...because you had sex with one of them?" he asks, incredulous.

"Actually, both of them." Kirk corrects flippantly with a wave of his hand. "But that's not the point! Look, how close they're standing together, how she's smiling at him, how he's touching! Look! He's touching her!" This is said with absolute glee as the Vulcan's hand reaches out and touches her on the arm. Something that might not have been a big deal from someone else, but from Spock, it's huge.

"I...really, Jim. Sometimes, I just can't believe you."

Still lost in watching Spock and Uhura, glowing with pride, Kirk almost misses Bones' words, but turns as he sees his friend stalk off, leaving his x-rays and work behind. "What?!" Kirk calls after him before shrugging to himself.

Well just because _some_ people couldn't see what a wonderful thing he's done doesn't mean Kirk is going to enjoy the moment any less.

Waving his hands up and through the air, Kirk catches Spock's startled eyes and grins widely at him, giving him two thumbs up. The Vulcan's ears tinge attractively as he turns his head to the side, causing Uhura to look back and Kirk keeps his thumbs up to her as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him, but she's smiling.

And Kirk knows he has done a good thing.


End file.
